


Where are you, my love?

by BangtanBambi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt Jim, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, idea of mine, padded wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Jim wakes up in a padded room and cries.
Kudos: 9





	Where are you, my love?

Jim knew his blood was red, he could tell from the various cuts over his legs and arms. Then why was the dried blood on his hands green? Jim didn't know where he was or if he was alive. His walls were padded, everything in the room was padded. The last thing he remembers was lying on the hot, red sand on Vulcan. He remembered the shotgun wound and I'Chaya crying. Where was Spock? Where was anyone? 

He cracked, tucking his knees to his chest as he sobbed. He scratched at his legs, desperately trying to relive the pain in his heart. Jim could feel the blood trickling down his legs as sobbed, violently gnawing at his lip until it started to bleed. 

All he wanted was Spock to soothe him in that deep, calm voice that melted all his worries. But all he could hear was his muffled sobs being absorbed by the padding that surrounded him. 

"Administering sedative," was all Jim remember before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea I wrote on a discord server. "Jim didn't think his blood was green, he knew it was red. Then why was the dried blood on his hands green? Where was Spock? Where was anyone? He cracked, tucking his knees to his chest as his sobs we're absorbed by the red sand of Vulcan"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
